helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Helena
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Hosta asked you to go to the city gate to find Helena. Objective Persuade Gonzalo to agree on your proposal. Rewards EXP +1 857 700 Diamond +50 Laurel Veil x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Helena titled "Heather's worries" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, has Helena checked those letters? When is she going to meet me, If she agrees to meet me, I... what if I only have a few old priest suits? Should I prepare some new clothes? But now all the shops in Finsel have been closed, and the vendors used to be found on streets are gone. Where should I go to buy clothes... Sorry, am I too chatty? In fact, I know that you haven't got any news. Maybe Helena has read the letters but she does not want to see me... Sorry to bother you. Transcript Story Chat 1 Hosta: Miss Ellenstein, is Helena with you? Magda: Helena? Isn't she in the living room? Hosta: ...I searched the house, she isn't here. Something's happened to her. Magda: What do you mean?! Hosta: Helena started acting strangely after she read the letters you brought back. In the morning she went out, saying that if she hasn't returned by now, something's happened to her, and asked me to prepare to get her out. Magda: So you came to find me... Hosta: Honestly~ Miss Ellenstein, aren't you on good terms with the son of the Jorcastles? Magda: I understand, where did she go? Hosta: The city gates. Magda: Has she decided not to see Heather and send her out of the city in her own way? Hosta: I don't know, maybe you can ask her yourself. Story Chat 2 Jorcastle Soldier: Sir, that woman has already been detained! Gonzalo: Watch the others, don't talk to that woman. If you're entranced by her pretty words again, military punishment awaits you! Jorcastle Soldier: I understand! ... Gonzalo: What's happening now? Jorcastle Soldier: My Lord, another one arrived, this one is prettier than the last... Gonzalo: Control your eyeballs! Go away! Lady Ellenstein, what are you doing at the city gates? There's no scenery to see here. Magda: Nobody in the city is throwing dance balls now, so I'm strolling around. How is the situation here? Has the Duchess been found? Gonzalo: If we'd found her, you wouldn't have seen me losing my composure and scolding my subordinates. Sigh, these few days have made me realize that the balls weren't that boring after all. At least the contests and squabbling between various noble ladies were more entertaining than guarding the city gates with these crude, uncouth men. Since you're here... Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Gonzalo: It seems like the hard work these days have not dented my good looks, thank you for letting me realize this. I feel a lot better now. Let's find a quieter place to talk, are you willing to accompany me? : Magda: (I talked with Gonzalo all afternoon, but was unable to hear news about Helena.) Story Root 1 Gonzalo: Wow, even though this situation doesn't call for romantic compliments, you really are the most likeable noble lady I've ever met. Of course, the premise of this is that you shouldn't be involved with people you shouldn't be. Magda: Are you talking about Miss Helena? I think this all might be a misunderstanding. Gonzalo: This time, even if it is a misunderstanding, it can't be neglected. I have already sent people to check her identity, if she really is a spy sent by one of the families.... Then, I won't show mercy. Magda: (His eyes are colder than before.) It's been tough for you these few days, right? Gonzalo: Apart from the sunburns I've been receiving from standing at the city gates, as well as having to stay with a bunch of smelly guys that make my already minuscule supply of perfume run out even faster, it's alright. It isn't that bad, who knows how much worse the future can get. Magda: Has something happened that may worsen the future? Gonzalo: Some people in the family have never approved of my exquisite way of doing things. After mother went missing, they were very unhappy with my temporary appointment as head of the family. And now that my little sister is creating troubles for me, those people have been talking about her inheriting the position as head of the family! Hmph~ it's ridiculous! Even if Mother hadn't gone missing, the inheritance rights wouldn't go to her! Now I'm the only one in the entire family who truly looks forward to finding my mother. The rest can't wait to never find her, or bring back a corpse..... If I could bring Mother safe and sound back to them, what would be the expressions on their faces? Sigh, once I think about grinding their faces into the ground, I'm so excited that my fingers won't stop itching.... Oh? Are you scared? Don't be surprised, I'm already controlling myself. It's only meaningful to do things like putting things in their good and throwing strong wind magic at them when they've just gotten on their carriages when Mother is back. Magda: And you are very certain that no one will know that it's you who did it. Gonzalo: Lady Ellenstein, talking with you has been the most happy I've been in the past few weeks. Magda: Maybe I can make you even happier..... What if I help you appease Miss Lynna? Gonzalo: You can calm her down? Magda: I have clues to her mother's whereabouts. Gonzalo: Oh... This is a good idea. Magda: And other than Miss Lynna, I may be able to help you find Duchess Tilla. Gonzalo: !!! Magda: As long as we find Miss Jiu, we'll know the whereabouts of the Duchess. Gonzalo: Isn't finding that Sulla girl Alan's matter? Magda: You're right, that's what Alan and the rest have been busy with lately. Once they pinpoint Jiu's whereabouts, the last battle will begin. Gonzalo: Ah... Does it mean.... Magda: I support Alan. Don't you? Gonzalo: ...Of course I support him! But I have to consult Mother on this matter... Magda: Once Duchess Tilla comes back, of course you can consult with her on this matter. But now, you can also give Alan and the rest a promise. When they are fighting the enemies on the frontlines, are you going to stab him in the back? Gonzalo: If it was just me, Gonzalo, then how could I be willing to do this? But I am the son of the Jorcastles... Magda: (What will he choose?) Gonzalo: My mother's life has been dragged down by people's tireless expectations for her, I know how heavy the responsibilities on my shoulders are. Lady Ellenstein, if things like power cannot bring you happiness, then is it worth fighting for? Magda: You have your answer already, don't you? Gonzalo: I believe even my brother, who has never returned after he left, would make the same decision........ Lady Ellenstein, you have my promise. Story Chat 3 Magda: Helena, we're here, Miss Heather should be waiting for you already. Helena: ...Thank you so much for today, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: This is nothing, I just don't understand... You've already seen Heather's letter, you know how much she wants to see you. Why did you still secretly sneak out to the city gates? Helena: ...I don't know either. When I passed by here before, I was used to shielding my face with my fan, not letting anyone see my face. But my eyes were always drawn to what was inside the Church walls. I didn't know what I was looking at, and I didn't know why I kept coming here, again and again. Psh, exactly like the customers with some special interests. Magda: ...Why? Helena: Were you asking me why I wanted to come here, or were you asking me why I said I didn't know? This world has too many things that people can't understand. If you don't question anything, you'll be happier. Magda: Possibly. Helena: How strange. I'm already used to lying when I really don't know the answer, so why am I telling you what I think? Sigh.... Forget it, I don't know. Anyways, thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Wait, Helena, when I was talking with Heather then, the one hiding in the bushes was you, right? Helena: ...Ah, how annoying, you still saw me anyways. Magda: I don't know why you said that you would never meet her but still quietly follow my carriage..... But I didn't tell Heather about this, maybe you want to tell her in person? Helena: (moves closer, sizes up Magda) Magda: Ah ah ah? Why are you suddenly so near me? Helena: Because I've... I've been thinking about a question these few days... If after the fire, a noble also adopted me, I... What would I be like now? Magda: ... Helena: Sigh, don't look at me with such pitiful eyes, you don't owe me anything. The past is the past, but now, I hold my life in my own hands! Magda: Yes, your life is yours to control. So walk in, don't cover your face, you haven't done anything wrong. Go in. Your sister is waiting to see you. Helena: ...Miss Ellenstein, do you know? Not every orphaned girl from the slums has the luck to be chosen by a noble and be raised by them, but not everyone can be like you, raised by the teachings of a noble, and still have your... Uh. Happiness. To be able to know you is also mine and Heather's good fortune. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10